South Park: When Life Stan's Still
by Miles Preston
Summary: 30 Year Old Stan Marsh returns to South Park, Colorado with the encouragement of his best friend, Kyle, to help him come to terms with his life as he knows it. As things progress, Stan must face his issues and come to terms with where he is in life or leave South Park with little or no chance of closure.
1. Facing A Friend

"How are you feeling today, Stan?" asked the professional, old counselor.

"Shitty, how else would I feel!?" said Stan.

It was Stan's 3rd visit to Dr. Morris' office in Denver, Colorado.

"It sounded like you were doing a little better a few weeks ago," said Dr. Morris.

"That's because I've been on vacation after that last mental breakdown. I was away from all of the bullshit. I was finally away from all the drama," said Stan.

Frustration was deeply obvious in the voice of 30-year-old Stan Marsh. Life has not been as pleasant as he wanted it to be.

"Have you considered what I suggested last week?" asked the doctor.

Stan lied there in silence. He was stretched out across a couch. He looked clean cut. He looked healthy. But deep down in his heart, he was a wreck.

"I can't go back there. I…I just can't," said Stan in a calm but firm voice.

"But, maybe perhaps if you go…" Dr. Morris continued but Stan immediately interrupted in a loud voice.

"You don't understand. I CANNOT go back! I can never be forgiven. After the way I treated my friends, after what I said to my Father, after what I did. No one will understand. It won't fucking matter," said Stan.

Silence filled the room.

"Look…I'm…I'm sorry, its just…I," said Stan as he struggled with his words. "I can't go back there."

"If you don't go to South Park, you'll never come to terms with it," said Dr. Morris. "Is that really a life worth living?"

Stan inhaled deeply and within so many seconds exhaled. He answered Dr. Morris' question in a low voice.

"Who said I wanted to live?" said Stan.

Stan and the counselor continued to talk for another hour. It wasn't long until Stan walked out of the counselor's office and onto the city street, wearing his trademark blue and red hat and brown jacket.

Stan's smartphone starts to ring. When he pulls it out of his pocket he stops in the middle of the sidewalk and stares at it for a few seconds before picking it up.

He reluctantly answers the phone.

"…Kyle?"

"…Stan!? Hi dude, how you been?"

"Like I told the counselor…shitty! How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Hey listen, I…I know how you feel about home right now, but, I'm having a party at my house just outside of South Park. Thought you might want to come," said Kyle.

"Well…um…maybe, I'm not sure," said Stan.

"Come on, dude, you never give up on a party. Plus, good food, the best imported beers and all night Terrance and Philip marathon," said Kyle.

"You don't think people are still pissed are they," asked Stan.

"Dude, no way. Most people are way past all that crap. Stan, you've had a shitty couple of years and its been stressful for you. You deserve this time away. Besides…I..well…I miss you dude," said Kyle.

Kyle's always been there for Stan in spite of some of their ugliest times. Stan would normally rip on Kyle and call him gay for saying something for sappy, but, he could hear that Kyle was genuinely concerned for him.

They were truly like brothers.

"Damn it, Kyle, you're really wanting me there?" asked Stan with a small grin.

"It would be pretty awesome if you did," said Kyle.

Stan could tell that Kyle was smiling through the phone.

"Damn you, Kyle," said Stan as he smiled and chuckled. "Text me your address. You say the party is…when…?" asked Stan.

Stan didn't have to walk far to his townhouse in downtown Denver. He walked to his door and walked in and closed the door behind him. He took off his coat and walked over to his office desk. On the desk was a letter from his Mother, Sharon.

He read it millions of times already, but, he had to read it again. He was told in the letter that his Father, Randy, was learning to deal with what Stan did and was willing to move on. Stan didn't really believe him.

Stan picked up his phone and called Kyle. Kyle immediately picked up.

"Hello?" said Kyle.

"Yeah, Kyle. Um…can I come early, like, stay over till the party tomorrow night? We gotta talk…and…well…you're the only one I can talk too right now about some of this stuff," said Stan.

"Sure dude, come on by."

"I'll see you in an hour," said Stan as he hung up the call, dropped his smartphone back onto the desk and ran to his room to get packing.

Stan took the roadway around South Park. He's been driving for an hour and he stopped on a hillside not far from Kyle's new house. He pulled over to the side of the roadway and stared at the small town. A deep depression began to float over Stan. He almost couldn't bear to look at the town. He jumped back into his pickup truck and drove towards Stan's place which was a couple of miles outside of the old city limits of South Park.

Kyle was outside in his garage. Kyle closed the door of his Mercedes and walked out of his garage right as Stan was opening his door to get out the truck.

"Stan!" yelled Kyle as Stan slowly got out of his truck.

Stan simply stood there next to his truck. His head down casted and he lifted his head slowly and showed a grin. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Kyle's eyes were flooding with tears as he walked up to Stan.

Stan and Kyle hug each other.

Stan began to cry what were a mixture of tears of joy and a relief as Kyle held him…a best friend and brother.

"Good to see you again…its okay dude…its okay," said Kyle in a soft voice.

They walked into Kyle's house and sit down over a cup of hot chocolate.

They talked for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. Later, Stan finally spoke up about his past.

"Kyle…I want to say also…I'm so sorry about," Stan said but was interrupted by Kyle.

"Dude, it happens. Who the fuck cares what other people think," said Kyle.

"But, I didn't ask for this, Kyle. I was supposed to be, you know, a regular boy. Then..I started liking them," said Stan. "I didn't ask for this Kyle. I didn't ask for this."

"Well, it didn't help that you had people react the way they did," said Kyle. "And then the night you got really drunk. You were upset. You didn't know how to react or feel about it all. You kept it under wraps for so long."

"What hurt was that people thought that you and I were going out. I couldn't take people picking on you just because you hung out with me," said Stan.

"No greater love exists like one of someone who would lay down their life for a brother, Stan," said Kyle.

"My family is so screwed up. I guess I was foolish for thinking I was going to come out clean," said Stan. "I'm sorry Kyle, I just, I'm just really going through it right now. You've been there for me even after all the things I said and did."

"You worry too much, Stan," said Kyle.

"What's there not to worry about. I want a girlfriend. I want a better job. I want my life to be organized. I'm such a loser," said Stan.

"You're not a loser, Stan! You're just going through a rough time right now. Things will make sense later. It has too," said Kyle. "Besides, who here is going to give you trouble about it all."

On the other side of South Park was a boy in a red jacket and a military style helmet and he was using a drone to spy on Kyle and Stan talking through the window.


	2. Cold Truth

"So, the little fag is back," Eric Cartman. He brought the drone around from Kyle's house and back to him near the front of his house. There, he and Butters were spying on Stan and Kyle not long after Stan arrived to Kyle's house.

"What now Eric?" asked Butters.

"Simple. We are going to expose him for the fake little sicko that he is. For the good of the people of South Park and for the good of all people…except Jews," said Eric. "Damn, like I always said, you could never trust a Jew and that asshole Kyle is no exception. Who does he think he is? Driving a Mercedes. Eating potpie anytime he likes. And having a party. And not inviting me!?"

"Oh I don't know, Eric," Butters exclaimed. "I think Kyle is pretty cool. He invited me to the party. As for Stan, he's just confused that's all."

"Butters, don't you see. Stan and Kyle are plotting to take over the world with their gayness and prosperity. We can't let those douchebags get away with it," said Cartman. "We need a plan."

"Well, I'll be at the party. How about I find out what's going on that way?" asked Butters.

"I got a better idea. Do you have a date for the party?" asked Cartman.

"Uh, no, you know I'm single," said Butters as he sighed. "Always."

"Well…you do now!" said Cartman. "Come on! we gotta hurry! We don't have much time before the party tomorrow night!"

Meanwhile at Kyle's house, Stan continued on explaining what happened the night he got drunk.

"I just…kept drinking. And drinking. And drinking. I was so drunk I…I don't really remember everything that happened. I was so sick. I thought I would die," said Stan.

Kyle listened intently to Stan's story.

"I remember…you at my front door…when we were 13," said Stan as he flashbacked.

"_Kyle…what's up man…what...what the fuck are you up too," says a drunk Stan. _

"_Dude? Have you been drinking?"_

"_Yeah, but…but, its, its cool," said Stan as his voice slurred from being drunk. "Its helping me right now…I lost my dad's respect any fucking way. My mom thinks I'm crazy now and everyone thinks I'm a pussy. So now, I'm…I'm coming out," said Stan. _

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I've always loved you man. You're cute, kind and fucking awesome?"_

_Stan grabbed Kyle and attempted to kiss him but Kyle pushed him away. _

"_Whoa, whoa…uh, dude, I'm not into you like that," said Kyle. "I want to help you, but, not like this man." _

"_You know what, you're like everyone else. My whole life is a disappointment. Everything is a disappointment. You're a disappointment. Fuck…You…Kyle!" said Stan. _

"_DUDE!?Know what Stan, fine, fuck you too," said Kyle as he walked off. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he walked from Stan's front door. He barely made it to the middle of the snow-covered lawn until Stan yelled and cried out._

"_Kyle…wait…please," said Stan as he ran out the door towards Kyle._

"_This isn't me…I…I need help, please," yelled Stan in tears. "You're all I've got right now! I'm just mad right now. And…scared." _

_Kyle stopped walking. He slowly looked back. He could see Stan's eyes full of tears. His eyes were turning red from crying._

_Stan began to sob and shake as the cool breeze along with his breakdown caused him to fall to the ground and onto his knees._

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry," yelled Stan several times, repeatedly, just as Kyle fell to his knees and embraced Stan. _

_Stan cried in Kyle's arms for what felt like a very long time as snow fell heavily that night. _

Stan finished explaining the story. Kyle wiped a tear from his eye. He remembered that day well. It was the same day that a group of kids bullied him for hanging out with Stan.

"I remember that night as well early that day, Stan. It was the day you said you thought you were gay. But, you weren't sure. Then when word got to your house that you might be hell broke lose," said Kyle.

Stan nodded.

"Thank you for being there for me. I don't know what I would've done that night," said Stan.

"I'd do it again," said Kyle.

"All the shit we've been through together. Its insane," said Stan as he stared at a picture of when they were 4th graders sitting on the end table next to the couch.

"So, what are you doing now? You hardly ever talk about it," asked Kyle.

"I work for a media group in downtown Denver. I work from home a lot. Its pretty sweet," said Stan. "I make a lot of money. But, that money doesn't buy you what you've lost in your lifetime. And it doesn't restore what's broken."

"Have you talked with your parents? Do they even know you're in town?" asked Kyle.

"Oh yeah, what am I going to tell them, 'Hi mom, hi dad, I still struggle with girls because I somehow like guys but I still make over a hundred thousand a year…are you proud of me?'" said a pessimistic Stan.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be there for you," said Kyle.

"So what do you do anyway? This house is freakin' sweet," said Stan.

"I'm a motivational speaker. I speak everywhere: schools, businesses, churches, clubs, and just anywhere and everywhere," said Kyle.

"But still dude, the party isn't until tomorrow night. So, while we're here, we should cruise around South Park. My parents would love to see you again. And then I know your parents are probably missing you too," said Kyle. "Well dude, its really late. I'm headed to bed. There's an extra room down the hallway and to the left. And chill. Help yourself to whatever."

"Thanks Kyle," said Stan as he watched Kyle go to his bedroom and close the door. Stan walked through the kitchen. The recess lighting, the marble countertop and special floor tiles made it abundantly clear that Kyle was very successful. He almost grabbed a beer…but stopped…and decided instead to get a soda.

Stan then walked out of the kitchen and over to the living room where he originally was.

He pulled out his smart phone and began to go through the phone numbers. Everything that Kyle said was bugging him. He began to click the name on the phone and make the call.

The phone rings at least 3 times. Stan is just about to hang up assuming that they were asleep, but a woman on the other end answers.

"Hello…" said the woman.

"Mom? It's Stan."


	3. Motivated

"Stan, oh my gosh, how are you!?" asked Stan's Mother, Sharon.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm actually in town tonight, just outside of South Park at Kyle's house," said Stan.

"Are you okay? I know we haven't talked in a good while! And are you still in therapy? Are you still in Denver?" asked Sharon.

"Mom, relax. I'm…I'm getting by okay. I'm still working in Denver. I'm taking a few days more off this week to clear my head. But…I…wanted to just talk to you," said Stan.

"I see," said Sharon. "So, are you still struggling with that…thing…" asked Sharon.

Stan sighed. He didn't have to ask what she was talking about.

"Yes, Mom, it hasn't gone away overnight!" replied Stan.

He's heard such questions from his mom for a while and to hear it again was just making Stan more irritable. He tries to hide it in an effort to keep the peace between he and his mom over the phone.

"Well, are you coming over?" asked Sharon.

"I…believe I will…yes. I am," said Stan.

"I'm so glad! I can't wait to see you again. I'm sure you'll be hungry too. I'll make your favorite for dinner too," said Sharon.

"I don't even remember what that is. Just surprise me," said Stan. "How's Dad doing?"

"Well, he's okay, I suppose. I know you and him don't talk much. I just hope you two can get along okay," said Sharon.

"I'll do my best Mom. I'll see you tomorrow," said Stan.

Stan and his Mom said their goodbyes and hung up. As Stan placed his phone onto the coffee table, he looked towards the video library that Kyle built up over time and noticed a DVD box set called "You're Not Your Struggle: A Talk by Kyle Broflovksi."

He walked over to the library and pulled the DVD box set out. He realized upon further inspection that it was one of Kyle's motivational speaking videos.

Stan put the DVD on and turned out the lights.

The DVD started and video of Kyle walking onto a stage with a video monitor in the background showed up immediately. Kyle was welcomed by applause and shouts of praise.

"Thank you. Thank you," said Kyle as he talked on the video. The crowd finally calmed down.

"I have a friend. But, I can't mention his name. He was dealt some pretty cruel hands over most of his life. I love him like a brother, actually. He was by my side when I was ready to walk away from my Faith. He was by my side when I tried convincing the world that Eric Cartman was an idiot," Kyle said as he paused for the laughter. The crowd silenced themselves immediately. "He was even by my side when I told him that his bullying project was NOT going to work."

Stan leaned forward to listen to what Kyle had to say.

"This friend of mine…he may or may not see this video…I hope one day he does. I hope one day he hears…that the issues he faces now, is not the truest thing about you. That, deep down you're more than issues. You have issues, but it doesn't define the whole you," said Kyle.

As Kyle continued on, Stan sat motionless and quiet. It was as though Kyle was giving this motivational lecture especially for him. Stan allowed it to lull him to sleep. The last words of the video he heard over and over before falling completely asleep was "…it's not too late…its not too late."

The next morning, Kyle was awake before Stan. It was 8AM and Kyle was scrambling eggs and making sausages and bacon. The aroma of the food woke Stan up. He immediately spoke as he got up from the couch.

"I didn't know you could cook," said Stan.

"Good morning! Yeah, I taught myself," said Kyle. "At first, I didn't know what the hell I was doing but over the years I got better. Want some coffee?"

"I'll take a cup!" said Stan as he scratched the top of his head.

"So…um…I saw your video last night," said Stan.

"Yeah?" asked Kyle. He turned his head over to the living room. He noticed the DVD box set design and knew exactly which one Stan watched.

"Oh, that one. Not my best work. I really think I talked too long, but, it worked out," said Kyle.

"What are you talking about? It was powerful! I don't see how you can be so positive? Life sucks!" said Stan. "I mean, damn, how do you do it!?"

"It's what you make of it. You and I have been through enough stuff to know that you have to live life or life will live you," said Kyle.

"So, we still going into town today?" asked Stan.

"Sure we can. Where do you want to go?" asked Kyle.

"Meet some friends of mine," said Stan.

Kyle laughed. Stan simply grinned as he took a few sips of his coffee.

"On the real, I called my mom and she's looking forward to see me today, for dinner actually. You should join us," said Stan.

"Heck yeah I will," said Kyle.

"Hey…um…Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your family, or Kenny or Cartman or anyone give you shit still about…what happened years ago?"

"Not sense you left town for a while. Why?"

"Just wondering," said Stan.

"Stan…listen! I'm not ashamed of you," said Kyle. Stan's head was down as he looked at his coffee.

"Hey…look at me," demanded Kyle in a calm, graceful way. Stan lifted his head.

"I'm not ashamed of you," said Kyle.

Kyle gave Stan his plate and Kyle began to eat his food and drink his coffee.

As sure as Stan trusted Kyle, there was something unsettling about their day trip to South Park that bugged him.


	4. Joyride

Stan and Kyle were riding along the main street of South Park slowly in Kyle's Mercedes Benz. As they passed by the businesses that have been around since they were kids, Stan quietly observed as they drove down the street and prepared to make a turn towards the neighborhood that led to Stan's house.

"Nothing much changed, has it Stan," said Kyle.

"It sure hasn't. It's weird," said Stan. "I'm actually surprised that it hasn't changed much. It brings back memories…a lot of memories."

As they drove down the neighborhood street, Stan's memory came up as he remembered as a kid walking down that familiar street that he lived on. They were drawing nearer and nearer to his house.

"Kyle? Do you think this is a good idea," asked Stan.

"What, seeing your family? Yeah! Plus, I'm here for you dude," said Kyle as they pulled to the side of Stan's house.

"Okay dude. Just breathe in and breathe out," said Kyle as he could see that Stan was tense, holding on to the door handle tightly.

Stan breathed in and breathed out. His eyes were closed for the moment as he pondered what was unfolding.

"I'm ready," said Stan.

"Okay," said Kyle as he got out of the car along with Stan.

As they walked towards the home, the door opened and it was Stan's mother, Sharon, running out to meet them.

"Stan!? Oh my gosh!" yelled Sharon.

"Mom!" replied Stan as his mom tightly hugged him, nearly in tears.

"It's been so long!" said Sharon.

"I know. Sorry about that," said Stan.

"No, no, it's fine!" said Sharon. "And Kyle!? Wow, you look so grown up. I talk to your parents all the time. They are so proud of you."

"Thanks Mrs. Marsh. It's good to see you again too. You look well," said Kyle as he took off his hat. His orange and red like hair was cut short.

"Stan, Kyle, come on in," said Sharon. "Are you going to be able to stay for dinner?"

"Not tonight, unfortunately, Mom. Kyle is having a party and he asked me to be there so we'll eat there tonight," said Stan.

"That's okay. I'm just glad to see you here. Your father should be home soon," said Sharon.

"Great," said Stan as he sat down.

Kyle playfully punched Stan in the arm, encouraging him to simply relax considering Stan's tone in his voice.

"Sharon!? Sharon is dinner ready yet?" yelled Stan's father, Randy.

As Randy walked in from the kitchen and into the living room he stopped as he saw his son Stan and his friend Kyle sitting on the couch.

"Oh…you're here…wow," said Randy. "How…are you."

Stan froze. He almost couldn't speak. He tried his best to put words together. He turned to Kyle and Kyle nodded for him to go forward and speak.

"I'm…I'm good dad," said Stan hesitantly. "How are you?"

"I'm…I'm better. Better than good," said Randy. "You're here!"

Stan was extremely surprised. He couldn't believe that his father was responding in this manner. He thought the reaction would be totally different.

"I…," said Stan as he began to choke up.

Randy's eyes began to water up as he smiles.

"I know," said Randy as he smiled and as tears welled up from his eyes.

Randy and Stan ran to each other and hugged. Stan's back was turned from Kyle and Sharon as they both could visibly hear Stan crying. Randy was visibly emotional as he tightly hugged his son, comforting him and quietly telling him "I love you son."

"I thought," sobbed Stan as he struggled to finish his sentence. "I thought you hated me."

"Never son! Never!" said Randy.

Stan and Kyle stayed for over an hour as they talked with Stan's parents. Stan had a chance to talk out a LOT of what he was been dealing with and had a chance to apologize for the big blow up he had with his parents so long ago.

"Stan…before you guys go, I want to talk to you outside in the back," said Randy.

"Sure," said Stan as he and Randy walked out onto the patio outside, leaving Sharon and Kyle to talk.

Randy and Stan stood outside in the cool air talking. They both took sips of their beer as they waited for the other to speak.

"So…how do you think it happened? You know…the way I am?" asked Stan.

"I'm not sure. I'm not going to pretend to be an expert in it all. I tried my best to be the best dad. Maybe, I don't know, I wasn't good enough," said Randy. "Maybe if we spent more time together. Maybe if I convinced you of how much of a real man you are."

Stan looked down as his dad tried to put his words together. He noticed some of the grass sticking out from the snow that covered most of the back yard.

"Stan? I don't know why this is your struggle. I understand its not something you wanted to deal with. I'm sorry about what happened between you and Wendy. I'm sorry about what happened when you grew up here. I understand that you wanted your life to be, well, almost perfect. But you know what, you're going to be okay," said Randy.

"What if it isn't dad? What if…what if I'm a loser for the rest of my life. Between my confusion and my career and my life and my…" Stan continues on until Randy interrupts him.

"Son!? Relax! It'll come together. But, you can't let yourself worry about the things you can't control. What you need to be concerned about are the people that matter in your life," said Randy.

"Your friend Kyle is a good man," said Randy as they looked towards the sliding door, watching Kyle and Sharon talk. "But, you are too Stan."

Stan smiled.

"Thanks dad," said Stan as he and his father raised their beer cans to each other and proceeded to finish up the last drop.

Stan and his dad walked back into the house and caught the last half of Kyle and Sharon's conversation. They were talking about the party and who was going to be there.

"Wow, so its more than half of your old classmates. Wow. I'm sure you guys heard about Kenny, right?" asked Sharon.

"Uh, no. What about Kenny? Don't tell me he's dead," said Stan.

"What, no, that's silly," said Sharon. "Kenny is a movie director."

"No way!" replied Kyle. "Wait, what type of movies?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sharon.

"Well, back in high school, Kenny was kind of a player," said Kyle.

"Oh, well, I don't know. Maybe your little friend Cartman would know," said Sharon.

"Fat ass probably would know. He talked to Kenny the most since you left Stan," said Kyle.

"Why didn't he stay in contact with you?" asked Stan.

"Dude, he hated me," said Kyle. "Where have you been dude?"

Stan laughed as well as his dad.

Not long after the small talk, Stan and Kyle walked out of the house and got into the Mercedes.

Stan exhaled. He waved as his parents watched them drive away.

"That was a pretty good visit," said Kyle.

"Yeah, it was! It was actually pretty good," said Stan.

"You sound better too dude! I knew this visit was going to be good for you," said Kyle as they drove through the neighborhood.

"Hey, we better get back to the house for the party," said Kyle.

"Let's do this. Man, I think things are going to work out," said Stan.

"That's what I'm talking about man," said Kyle.

As they drove through the neighborhood they saw what looked like Butters walking along the sidewalk carrying flowers and a box of chocolate.

"No way. Is that…Butters!? Oh shit," said Kyle as he slowed his car down.

"Hey, Butters!?" yelled Kyle. "Dude, its been years!"

"Uh, Hi fellas," said Butters. "What's new!?"

"What's new with us? More like what's new with you!?" asked Stan.

"Wow, Stan is that you? You look great!" said Butters.

"I'm getting by I guess," said Stan with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I've got a huge party. Why don't you come by tonight?" asked Kyle.

"That would be great. I'll bring my girlfriend!" said Butters

"No way! You got a girlfriend?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, I sure do! She's great! I'll be there," said Butters.

Butters and Kyle exchanged phone numbers and Kyle texted the phone number to Butters. He didn't realize, however, that he had a plan tonight with Cartman.

Kyle proceeded to drive through the town and was about to head straight to the house until Stan saw a familiar looking young lady standing outside of a coffee shop, sweeping the front porch.

"Wait…is that? No way!? Is that Wendy!?" said Stan. "Kyle, pull over!"

Kyle pulled the car over to the coffee shop front door.

"Wendy!?" asked Stan.

The women turned around. Her facial expression changed. She looked confused.

"It's me, Stan! Stan Marsh!" said Stan as he got out of the car.

"Wait…Stan? Oh my gosh!" yelled Wendy in excitement. She hugged Stan.

"I can't believe you're here in town. Not since…well…" said Wendy.

"I know…its been a long time. I missed you so much," said Stan.

"Yeah. Um…Yeah!" said Wendy. "How are you these days? What are you up too?"

"Well, I'm visiting for a few days," said Stan.

"It's good to see you again. But, I better get back to work," said Wendy.

"Wendy…wait…before you go. I just want to say…I'm sorry about what happened years ago. I treated you like crap, and, well, I was wrong. I was just hurting and in turn I hurt you," said Stan.

Wendy stood there. She was trying to process what was said. She grinned.

"I know," said Wendy. "I can imagine."

Stan nodded his head and turned around to walk towards Kyle's car. Before he reached the door handle, Wendy spoke up.

"Stan, wait!? Why don't you come to the coffee shop tomorrow? Come during lunch. I'll be on break. I want to catch up. If…you're okay with that?"

"I'd like that a lot. Let's meet then," said Stan as he got into the car.

Kyle drove off and Stan and Kyle rode in silence towards Kyle's house. Kyle finally broke the silence.

"You still like Wendy…do you?" asked Kyle as he grinned.

"What gave you the idea?" asked Stan.

"For starters, you were blushing like a red light," said Kyle.

"Damn, Kyle, can a guy get flushed without it being about a girl," asked Stan jokingly.

"Hell no, of course not," said Kyle. "Especially you playboy."

"Shut up, Kyle," laughed Stan.

Stan and Kyle arrived back at Kyle's house. They had only a few hours to get the party started.


End file.
